The Fifth Marauder
by Fire Witch2
Summary: *Spoiler for OotP* As Sirius is dying, he flashes back to his last year at Hogwarts. The fifth marauder has returned from France and is creating tension between Sirius and Remus. R/R. S/OC/R love triangle. Not Slash!
1. Ares

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Antares Locke.

A/N: Since I don't have a Beta, I just editted this chapter. If I missed any mistakes, tell me in a review. I'll be editting the second chapter tomorrow, along with hopefully finishing the third chapter. I'm really behind schedule and I'm very sorry. Please forgive me and review? Byes!

Chapter 1

Sirius Black laughed at his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, he kept ducking her attacks and was having fun at it too. 

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. Sirius and Bellatrix were oblivious to the fact that everyone else had quit fighting, after the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. 

Sirius rolled to miss another attack, but when he stood up to fire his own attack, he was hit squarely in the chest by another jet of light which had been shot at him. Sirius was shocked that she had hit him but he was still happy, because now he could join _her_. She was almost the cause of the dementors breaking him while he was in Azkaban. She was the love of his life. And now he would be joining her.

He flew backwards, through the veil which rested on the dais. As he did, he wondered if he really would be joining his love, or would he be forever kept in this place, in this veil. Because of this, the happiness left his face and changed to that of fear. 

The last thing he saw was his dark cousin and heard her excited scream of victory. After that, the happiest year of his life appeared in his mind, and he felt that if he could, he would begin crying.

______________________

Sirius Black walked through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4, pushing his trolley slowly along. The platform was familiar to him by now, him heading into his seventh year at Hogwarts. He looked around the platform and smiled when he found them: a tall black haired boy, accompanied by a brown haired boy. They were standing next to a very beautiful girl with long, dark brown hair and seemed very interested in her, in the way they were so close with her.

Sirius walked over to them quietly and then whispered in the black haired boy's ear. 

"Given up on Lily, eh Prongs?" The boy jumped and turned around to his friend. He smiled at him and gave him a one armed hug, so as not to seem too emotional. 

"How was your summer, Padfoot? We missed you. And what was this about Lily?" James said as Sirius greeted the other boy.

"Great summer. That gold my uncle left me was enough to get a great place. Thank your parents again, for letting me stay there," Sirius said and James nodded. Then he continued. "And Lily? Well you seem quite cozy with this young woman, so I thought things may have changed over the summer. If it hasn't, who is your lovely friend?" 

Sirius gestured towards the girl who had been leaning against a wall during all this. James looked at Sirius in disbelief before him and the other boy burst into laughter, Sirius oblivious to the humor. 

He looked at the girl and she was now slightly pink in the cheeks and, for some reason or another, seemed to find her shoes quite interesting. Sirius looked at them as if the two boys had gone mad.

"Did I miss something here? James? Remus? What's so funny?" Remus was the first to recover, so Sirius looked to him to explain this.

"You don't remember who this is, do you, Padfoot?" Sirius looked stumped and so James decided to clear it up. 

"Lift you head up and let him see your eyes, see if he remembers you then." James instructed to the girl. 

At first she continued to look at the ground, but then she slowly looked up at Sirius. He looked at her and was immediately mesmerized by the color, they were a dark blue-green, which he had only seen once before. Sirius' eyes widened in shock and then he lunged forward and embraced his best friend. 

The girl was shocked at first and then returned his loving hug. They hugged for a full minute before Sirius remembered they were in public. He quickly let go and stepped back, looking his friend over.

"France did you good, Ares." 

The girl blushed more and smiled, then as soon as it was there, the smile was gone. All Sirius heard was a loud smack, and as he stumbled back, he noticed the pain in his jaw from where she had punched him.

"How could you not recognize me, you git! We've known each other forever and still you don't know me! Gee, I know when I'm wanted."

James and Remus scrunched their faces up in sympathetic pain for Sirius and then smiled at Ares. Remus patted her on the back and looked at his friend trying to reorient himself. 

"Great to have you back, Talon. A year really is too long for you to be gone."

"Yeah we missed our war goddess. Well at least we did, I don't know about Padfoot here." James nodded to his friend who was checking to see if anything was broken. At the comment directed at him, Sirius glared at James and then turned back to Ares.

"I'm sorry Ares, really I am. I wasn't expecting you back since you never said you were coming home. Come on, please forgive me?" Sirius gave her a puppy dog look that only he could get away with. As usual, her expression immediately softened and she sighed. 

"That's no fair, you know?" She laughed and hugged him, just as a smaller boy walked up. 

"Peter! Hey little guy, how you been?" Ares hugged the small boy and lifted him a couple of inches off the ground. Even though he was seventeen, Peter Pettigrew was a very small boy of maybe five feet, whereas the other guys, were all around six feet and Ares was 5'7. 

"Antares, is it really you? Wow, you look so different!" Peter squeaked while hugging back. 

"Now, now Peter. How many times have I told you to call me Ares? At least Talon. Or hell, war goddess will do." At the last one, they all started laughing. 

"The Marauders are all together, once again." James smiled and they all exchanged smiles. The whistle then blew and they boarded the train, Sirius and Peter stored their luggage with everyone else's and sat down in their compartment. 

______________________

The five of them sat the entire way, catching up on what was missed at Hogwarts and the experiences Ares had at Beauxbatons. A silver-blue cat crawled out from under the seat, stretched and then looked around. Noticing Remus, the cat jumped up on his lap and began purring. Remus stroked the cat and rubbed the top of his head.

"Why hello, Mordachai. How have you been?" Lupin asked the cat, the cat meowed in return. Mordachai then curled up on his lap and went to sleep.

"Stupid cat. That's all he does, is sleep." Ares sighed. "Ya know, I never could figure out why he likes Remus but not Sirius. I mean a wolf over a dog? And he's known Sirius longer too!"

"It just proves the cat is smart. He can tell by just looking at him that he's bad trouble." James smirked at Sirius who, in return, smirked back.

"Well I'm taking a nap until we get there. Wake me, will you?" Ares looked more towards Remus and Peter, knowing that the other two may let her sleep for a joke. 

"Don't worry, I'll wake you." Remus reassured her. James then stood up and opened the compartment door.

"I'm going to chat with Lily before we arrive." 

All four of them smirked at their fellow marauder, knowing he was going for more than a chat. James left, a slight blush on his cheeks. Now that there was more room, Ares lied down with her head in Sirius' lap and went to sleep. 

Sirius was kind of embarrassed by what she did, but he hid it well under a cool exterior. She used to do this all the time, but now she was different. She was more than just one of the guys. She had curves in all the right places and, whether she knew it or not, she knew how to get guys' attentions. 

Back on the platform, Sirius caught several people staring at her. He could see why and so he did too, but then he found out this was his dear friend he grew up with. His fellow marauder. His best friend. His girlfriend in a way. 

Yet they had never gone out officially, it was common knowledge that they liked each other. It was also common knowledge that her and Remus liked each other. Remembering this, Sirius quickly looked across at his friend, who was staring out the window while petting Mordachai. Mordachai. _Her_ cat. 

For some reason, the thought of Remus with one of her belongings made him mad. Sirius had never felt this way before. Being able to have any girl he wanted, he never really worried about other guys taking his girlfriends. Sirius knew what was happening to him, something he never thought would happen. He was jealous, of one of his best friends no less.

Sirius was going to continue thinking about the problem at hand, when someone shifted in his lap. He looked down and saw the sleeping form of the girl he had just worried about being taken from him. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, admiring the beauty he had never fully seen before. Before he liked her for her personality and mind only, now it was both a mental and physical attraction. 

That settled it in Sirius' mind. He was going to make her, his, if it was the last thing he did. With his charisma, looks and wits, she'll be his for the taking. He smirked to himself and decided to look outside for the rest of the trip.

______________________

"What do you mean you're going out with Remus!" 

Sirius was sitting at the Gryffindor table with everyone else, awaiting the first years. His mouth hanging open, he looked back and forth between Ares and Remus.

"Well, as everyone knows, I like him. So, when you ran ahead to pester James and Lily, I decided to ask him. You know he's shy as hell and would never ask a girl out, especially one of his friends." Ares explained. 

Sirius looked at Remus who, at the time, was a bright shade of red and was, seemingly, reading a book. Sirius noticed that his eyes kept on the same spot in the book, and would every once in a while, look up at Sirius, probably checking how mad he was.

"Anyway, what's wrong with me going out with him? No one has ever made a move for me, so I don't have to worry about breaking anyone's heart." Antares finished off sarcastically and then looked towards the doors as the first years were ushered in. 

Sirius was about to say something else but thought better of it. Instead he just cursed under his breath and joined in watching the sorting.

"I think its great that you and Remus are together. You make such a cute couple and he is such a sweetie." Sirius saw out of the corner of his eye, that this was Lily whispering to Ares. He frowned and crossed his arms. He didn't care if she was with his friend. He would be with her no matter what.

______________________

It was one in the morning and Sirius came down the stairs to the common room because he couldn't sleep. He was surprised at the sight of Ares sitting curled up in a chair, staring into the fire. He slowly walked over to her and she seemed not to notice him, so he tapped her on the shoulder and she nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Bloody hell Sirius, you scared me. Didn't hear you come down at all. What are you doing up this late, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. I probably have fleas or something." He smirked at her and she laughed.

"How bout you? Why are you up?"

"Time difference. Not use to it yet. Do you want to sit up with me until I get tired?" 

He thought it over for a few seconds and then nodded. She got up and moved to the couch, with him sitting next to her. They sat there in silence for almost five minutes before Sirius spoke up.

"I missed you, Talon. Not the same around here without you." 

"I think its easy for you to pick on Snivellus and hunt girls, without me. But its a sweet thing to say. Thank you, Padfoot." Ares kissed him on the cheek and then leaned over, lying her head in his lap.

"So why don't you have a girlfriend? Or did you decided to stay free over the summer?" 

"Decided to stay free."

"You hate being tied down to one person, don't you?" 

"Its not really that, its that I haven't found anyone I want to be with." He sighed and began running his fingers through her hair .

"Well, you're good looking and all so it shouldn't be hard for you to snag the girl you want when you find her. I do hope you find her, Padfoot." She sat up and smiled at him.

"What if I already have?" Ares saw the way he looked at her and was too shocked to do anything when he leaned forward to kiss her. Right as he did, she came to her senses and jumped up.

"Sirius! I just got together with Remus and you're making a move on me?" 

"Not my fault you decided to ask him out before I could ask you. I decided on the train I would tonight and then we get to the Great Hall, and you told me you're already taken. Did you think my previous and new feelings would just go away?" Ares could see the hurt in his eyes and felt bad, but she was with Remus and that was that.

"Its no excuse Sirius. We're friends and only friends. I'm sorry, goodnight." She ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms and he ran after her. He ran halfway up the stairs when the stairs disappeared and he slid down.

"Damnit, I forgot about that." 

He punched a wall, and it being stone, hurt like hell. He cursed and stomped up the stairs to his own dorm. Not noticing that seconds before he got to the doorway, it had just been occupied by that of Remus Lupin.

______________________

Sirius walked into the Great Hall and stopped at the entrance. There at the Gryffindor table was Ares and Remus, kissing. He let out a low growl and then walked over and sat with his friends. He ignored their sudden show of affection long enough to eat breakfast and then leave to take a walk outside.

Sirius was sitting next to the lake, throwing rocks at the giant squid, trying to relief his anger, when he heard footsteps approaching. Even though he was in his human form, he still had excellent hearing. 

Deciding he'd rather not talk to anyone, he just kept his eyes on the lake, hoping the person would pass. A few seconds later, someone walked up behind him and joined him in looking at the lake. Not really caring who it was, he kept silent. A minute later the person spoke.

"What are you doing out here away from all your admirers? Didn't think you could survive without them." 

Not moving his eyes from the lake, Sirius responded.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." He threw another rock at the squid.

"I saw you last night. With Ares. Does every girl have to be yours?"

"I don't want any other girl, I want her. Can't you understand that, Remus?" Sirius finally stood up and looked at his friend. 

"Look, I won't stand in the way if you two are together. But if you ever break up, then I'll be there. I'll be there to catch the pieces and to put them back into place. Remember that, Remus. Remember that." Remus looked at his friend and nodded to him.

"Let's go back inside, shall we? We can find Prongs and Wormtail and go do something. Talon ran off with Lily and her friends, so she'll probably be busy all day." 

"Okay." The two headed inside, still a slight tension between them.


	2. Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. I only own Antares Locke/Talon.

A/N: I editted the story so if you find anymore mistakes please mention them in your review. Thanks!

Chapter 2

"So I was thinking, tomorrow night we could..." 

Sirius stopped as he looked up and smirked. The rest of the Marauders looked up to see Severus Snape walking slowly by, reading through a textbook. Ares rolled her eyes as Sirius got up and walked over to him. 

"Why do you bother studying Snivellus? All the information will just slip out of your greasy head." Sirius smirked and Snape glared at him, dropping his book and grabbing his wand.

"Rictu.."

"Expelliarmus!" A voice said from behind Sirius and they both turned to see a girl smiling angelically. Sirius raised an eyebrow and she smirked.

"You really didn't think that you'd be getting all the fun, now did you Padfoot?" 

She then looked at Snape and muttered something under her breath. His wand began dangling, just out of his reach, and moving up every time he jumped for it. Sirius nodded and smiled.

"Not bad, Talon. Not bad at all." She bowed and then looked back towards Snape.

"Dance for me, Snivelly. Tarantallegra." 

Snape's legs began jerking this way and that so that he had to focus all his concentration on balancing. Ares was about to do something else when a throat was cleared behind her. 

She turned around to see the stern faces of Lily and Remus and the mock stern faces of James and Peter, who was trying to keep from laughing.

"Yeah guys? I do something wrong?" 

She smiled and putting her wand behind her back, she mumbled the countercurse for Snape. Sirius and James, who were keeping from laughing, turned towards each other and let out a huge grin. 

"Ares, you know better than this. As head girl, I'm going to have to give you detention. I'm sorry." At hearing this, the humor left the four's faces.

"You're giving her detention on the first week of classes?" Sirius asked while James and Peter just stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Do you think I need detention, Remus?" Antares turned towards him and he gulped.

"Yes, I agree with Lily's decision. You know better than that Ares, and as a prefect I can't just forget about it." Ares raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Fine. If I get detention for defending my friend then so be it. But I still say Snivellus should get detention also." 

She glared at him. He had just gotten his wand and book and was dusting himself off. He looked up at the mention of his nickname and glared back. 

"I should be getting detention also. She wouldn't have to be defending me in the first place, if I hadn't insulted him." 

They all looked at Sirius, as he looked at Ares. They smiled at each other and Remus was about to say something when Lily spoke first.

"Okay, then. Antares Locke, Sirius Black and Severus Snape, all have detention. You'll receive the time and place at lunch." 

"Speaking of lunch, I think its almost time. May I escort you up to the castle, Talon?" 

Sirius held out his hand and she took it while smiling. When Remus walked by she grabbed him and held hands with both of them, all the way up to the castle. Ares watched as James and Lily walked ahead of them, hand in hand. 

Smiling, she looked up at Remus and saw him looking out of the corner of his eye at Sirius. When she looked at Sirius, she saw that he was the same. Trying to break the tension, she let go of both of their hands and walked up to Peter.

"Hey, Wormtail. Wanna walk up to the castle with me? I haven't spent that much time with you, we need to catch up." 

"Okay sure, but what about..." 

He turned around towards Sirius and Remus, who at the time were both letting out a low growl. Peter squeaked in fright and Ares rolled her eyes and leant down to him.

"Don't worry about them, they won't hurt you. I'll protect you." 

She winked at him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned a deep red and looked at the ground. Ares distinctly heard an intake of breath and growling getting gradually louder. She turned around and smiled at the two.

"You two, catch up would you? I could have sworn I heard some wild dogs growling or something." The two blushed but quickened their walking just enough to catch up with her.

______________________

"Who can tell me what is the use of an Adamo charm?" 

Professor Flitwick was standing on his stack of books as usual, looking around at the class waiting for a hand go up. He smiled as two of his best students raised their hands.

"Yes, Miss Locke?"

Ares smiled at Remus who put his hand down and looked at her over his shoulder, along with Sirius, awaiting the answer.

"The Adamo charm, which was named after Eros Adamo, is a strong love charm where the effects can last up to three days." 

Flitwick clapped his hands together in glee and continued on with the lesson. Ares looked over at the two boys and smirked before leaning back in her chair. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus let out a low chuckle, she seemed to be a mixture of all the Marauders. 

Intelligence from him, arrogance from James, attitude from Sirius, but what from Peter? Then he had to hold in a bout of laughter, as he thought up the trait she had from Peter: the fear of big animals eating her.(A/N: You'll get the joke later.)

Sirius nudged him to figure out what was so funny, but Remus just shook his head and began taking notes.

______________________

"You look sick, maybe you should go to the nurse?" Ares was sitting next to Remus on the couch in the common room, seeing how he was beginning to pale. Remus just laughed and then gave her a small smile.

"You really have been gone a long time, Talon. Think about what we're nearing?" She frowned and then looked out the window and realization dawned on her.

"That week, huh?" He nodded and she gave him a comforting smile.

"So how was detention?" 

Ares was about to answer when James and Sirius walked in the room, followed by Peter. One look at Remus made the three break into smiles.

"Almost time, Moony?" James jumped over the back of the couch and sat on the other side of him.

"Looks like the first quarter to me, am I right?" Sirius was looking out the window at the moon and Peter came up and nodded in agreement.

"So about a week? Sounds fine to me, so where are we going this time?" Sirius walked over, sitting in an armchair next to the fire. Peter walked over and took the other one.

"Well now that we have Talon back, I think we should hit Hogsmead." James suggested and then looked around.

"Hey where is everybody?"

"Well there would be people around if you came back before two in the morning. But all sensible people went to bed, hence the reason all of us are still up." Everyone laughed.

"Well you should be getting to bed, okay?" She looked at Remus and began to pull him up. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Yes mum." 

She playfully slapped him on the arm and then pushed him off towards the boys' dormitories. She sat back down next to James and leaned on him. He put an arm around her and they all began staring into the fire, except Sirius who kept glancing at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Its really good to have you back, Talon. We missed you." Ares hugged James and then laid her head in his lap to stare at the fire.

"I missed you too Prongs. I missed all of you so much. Those Frenchmen kept kissing my hand and saying how beautiful I looked," She rolled her eyes at that and then laughed. "Its great to be back here and just hang out with you guys."

Ares looked over at Sirius. He was staring into the fire and obviously in a bad mood. She smiled to herself at how cute he looked and then mentally scolded herself. She wasn't supposed to think of Sirius, she was supposed to think of Remus. She sighed and then stood up.

"I'm going to bed you guys, see you in the morning." 

She hugged James, kissed Peter on the cheek and walked over to Sirius. Antares just smiled and walked up to her dorm.

Sirius, who was now in a worst mood, stood up and mumbled something about being tired also and that he would see them in the morning, then stalked out of the common room to bed.

"There's something going on between those two. Don't you think?" 

James looked to Peter, who was busy staring at a bug that was walking along the floor, to notice anything was asked. James just rolled his eyes and headed up to bed, soon followed by Peter who noticed he moved.

______________________

Ares looked at Remus, she could tell he didn't get any sleep the night before. Tonight would be the full moon, she could tell by how bad he looked. She handed him a muffin she grabbed for him from breakfast. He smiled up at her from his bed and ate some of it.

"Are you coming with us tonight?" He sounded very weak and Ares was concerned but just smiled.

"Of course! You think I wouldn't go out with you guys?" She rolled her eyes and he smiled.

"Aren't you a little rusty?"

"Nope. I did it a lot in France, to just get away from them all and feel free. I was tempted to come back here a few times, but I thought they may be wondering where one of their prefects had gone to. Hey, don't look at me like that! Just because I was a prefect there doesn't mean I should be reformed. As you saw, earlier this week..." She sighed and then stood up.

"I better be getting to class, you know how McGonagall is. Bye." 

"Okay, bye." 

He gave her a weak smile and she returned it before leaving. He laid back down to go to sleep, smiling to himself and closed his eyes.

______________________

Ares walked into the common room and looked around, seeing all her roommates talking and laughing around the fire. She smiled and then moved to the side as she felt people brush past her and down the corridor. 

She looked down the corridor and saw a foot appear out of nowhere, she whistled and pointed. A second later, the foot was gone again and she laughed to herself and walked up to her dorm, saying her goodnights.

Ares changed into muggle shorts and shirt. She liked to wear these while she changed, because they were loose if she had to make a run for it as a human. 

She closed the curtains around her bed and put her robes on the floor near her bed, like she normally did when she undressed. 

Nodding to herself she went to the window and opened it and smiled as the breeze blew over her. Looking down at the grounds, she climbed up onto the ledge and after a brief moment of hesitation, dived towards the ground. 

______________________

Sirius and Remus looked up at a girl, who climbed out of the window and then jumped. Though they were used to it, both were tense as she kept falling and falling. 

Then when she was about a hundred feet from the ground, she began changing, her body growing smaller and turning black all over. 

At twenty-five feet, she was finishing her transformation. Sirius then looked over at James and Peter, who had already transformed into their animagus forms. Right when he was about to say something, a huge black crow swooped in and grabbed Wormtail in its claws.

The crow flew him over to a huge tree, which kept trying to hit the crow, but it weaved in and out of the branches. 

When it got close enough, the crow dropped Wormtail at the base of the tree, and he quickly scampered up and touched a knot on the tree. Abruptly, the tree froze in place, nothing moving on it at all. 

Padfoot trotted along with Prongs, who was helping lead Remus to the tree. The crow flew over and perched on one of Prongs' antlers. Remus looked at it and smiled, stroking its feathers.

"It really is good to have you back, Talon." 

Talon squawked in response and then flew ahead to the tree. All of them climbing through the tunnel, Wormtail looked around and scurried after them.

______________________

The Marauders stood around Remus, awaiting his change. Ares had changed back to a human while waiting, as to give him comfort until then. She was stroking his hair while he rested his head in her lap. 

Padfoot sat in the corner, pouting that she wouldn't rub his belly no matter how much he tried. Prongs was looking out the window, at the people scurrying around Hogsmead, Wormtail was sitting on his head, joining him.

Padfoot had just finished stretching when Ares stood up abruptly and walked away from Remus. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at Remus also. Ares changed back into Talon, and perched on a ceiling fixture, out of harms way. 

Remus was shaking madly, his shoulders hunching, and hair sprouting everywhere. As he began snarling, Wormtail started shaking madly, hiding under a chair, and Talon began flapping her wings in panic. 

Moony's body finished its lengthening, he stood up and howled in a mixture of pain and animal instinct. He then turned and looked at his companions, his animal instinct nulling some. Talon and Wormtail calmed down considerably and came out of their hiding places, to join the rest of the Marauders.

______________________

The Marauders went down the back streets of Hogsmead, looking for something to do. They came upon a couple kissing in an alleyway and did their usual routine. Talon swooped by and dropped Wormtail on the woman, he would act as the pervert he was until he was forced to retreat. 

Then Talon would fly back to the darkened alley where Padfoot was standing, so as to make the people think they've seen a Grim. After that, Moony was let into the alley and chased after the people, but stopped by Prongs and Padfoot before any real damage could be done.

Another time, Wormtail crawled onto the bench with an unsuspecting person, then climbed into his pocket. Then they let Moony chase after the guy and while he was running, Wormtail scratched his arm and jumped away. 

This caused the effect that he was scratched by a werewolf. They were quite amused when they saw he was running around the town, asking for help for at least half the night.

When they were nearing dawn, they began heading back. Talon decided to ride on Padfoot's head but then figured out how wrong this was to do. Moony began growling viciously, at Padfoot, and having a werewolf mad at you, isn't the best thing in the world. 

Talon, suspecting trouble, decided to ride on Moony for the rest of the trip. But as soon as she flew over to Moony, Padfoot began growling at him. Before she could get out of the way, they pounced on each other, putting her in the middle. 

Prongs tried to rush over and help, but he was pushed away by both canines. Wormtail just stood out of the way, squeaking like mad. Talon was being crushed by one of the animal's heads, and was only able to get free when they rolled over. 

When she was able to breathe, she tried to fly away, but just as she was almost out of reach, she was scratched. By which one, she didn't know. All she remembered while she was falling to the ground, was Prongs charging at the two canines with his antlers out.

______________________

Ares woke up about an hour later, she was lying on a bed, back in the Gryffindor dorms. Figuring it was her bed, she tried to turn over to go back to sleep, but an immense pain overtook her body and she quit moving. 

She moved her head, even though she had a horrible headache, and looked around the room. Someone was pacing around the room. She then heard soft crying and she slowly turned her head to the other side. There was someone huddled next to a bed, being comforted by another person. 

Ares finally recognized the crying and she tried to sit up again to go over to him. When she moved, she went into a lot more pain and she let out a moan, before collapsing back onto the bed. 

As soon as she made the sound, several people surrounded her bedside. The blurs of people slowly began forming, until she saw the faces of her friends. Worried James and Peter, tear-stained face of Remus and the unreadable expression on Sirius.

"Hey, don't move. How are you feeling?" 

Ares looked over at the owner of the voice. It was James, who had his brows furrowed in concern. She tried to answer him but all that did was cause her more pain. 

"I'm so sorry, Ares. God, I'm so sorry." Remus' tears were falling onto the pillow, next to her. She wanted to comfort him but she didn't want to move.

"Curatio expio." 

Ares began feeling better and she was able to move. She looked over to Sirius but he had already gone out of the room. She sat up and smiled at Remus, who was trying to stop his tears. She hugged him and he sat next to her as he slowed his crying. James and Peter decided to leave the room, to go find Sirius and to give the two privacy.

After a few minutes of crying, they were now lying side by side on the bed, her head resting on his chest. She leaned up and she kissed him, both ending up using their tongues and wrapping themselves around each other.

Another few minutes past, then Remus pushed her off and sat up. He looked away from her and stood up.

"You need to go to the nurse." She frowned and tried to get him to look a t her but to no avail.

"What do I need to go to the nurse for? I feel fine. I'm pretty sure Sirius healed me." She smiled at him but it didn't rub off like she had hoped.

"I think I scratched you. You know what would happen, as an effect, don't you? I mean you must, you're one of the brightest in our year. Even though you don't..." 

He was interrupted by the sound of a body hitting the blankets. He turned around to see the unconscious form of his friend, lying there behind him. He sighed and decided it would be best to wake her up later, when there was James or Sirius there to help him restrain and calm her down.

______________________

"What's wrong with her? Why is she hysterical?" 

Madam Pomfrey ushered them to an empty bed. Remus and James pulled her along and pushed her onto the bed. Pomfrey said a quick spell and Ares was now restrained to the bed. She then motioned for the boys to follow her and they walked a little a ways.

"What on Earth is wrong with her?"

"Well Madam, you know about my er..condition. We think she may have been scratched, and we told her so. As you can tell, she's not taking it very well." Remus explained sadly.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to take this all in and then frown, before nodding and heading to a shelf and grabbing a potion off of it. She hurried back to Ares and forced the potion down her throat. Almost immediately, Ares quit fighting the restraints and went to sleep.

Pomfrey then walked back to the two boys and motioned for them to join her. They all walked over to Ares and Pomfrey retrieved another bottle.

"Where is her scratch that you claim she has?" 

She frowned until Remus reached down and pulled up her shirt enough to expose her stomach. On her stomach were three long scars, they went one side of her stomach, up diagonally and stopping right under her breasts. Pomfrey gasped and then looked at the boys questionably.

"They are healed? Well then I'll just have to attend to the blood testing. You two may go now, you do have classes today." 

They wanted to object, but one stern look from Madam Pomfrey and they nodded and left the hospital wing. She looked back down at Ares and her concern began to show on her face. 

"Madam Pomfrey, I need some help!" With only a moment's hesitation, she walked swiftly to the incoming student.

A/N: Who do you think scratched her, Sirius or Remus? Please R/R people!


End file.
